Spartan-316
Peter-316 was a UNSC Spartan II that served through out the Human-Covenant War. He was conscripted into the Spartan II program at 7 years of age.He learned quickly,rising through the ranks and when he was old enough, became the leader of Indigo team. He quickly became leader and his immense speed when running through the battlefield became apparent. Service Report PETTY OFFICER *FULL NAME: TRANSE, PETER *SERVICE #: S-316 *UNIT: INDI TEAM,LEADER *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: REACH *BIRTH DATE: 2/4/2537 PERFORMANCE: Incredibly fast,clocked in at 8.76 seconds for running 100m. Capable leader showing strong skills through out all training exercises. Natural talent to be social and connect with other team members. Serious at all times and always optimistic. Excellent in CQB and hand to hand combat. Small, even for a Spartan, but this allows him to get into places where normal Spartans, and even marines would not be able to fit. GRADING: TACTICS:B WEAPONRY:B LEADERSHIP:A HYSICAL: A SOCIAL: A HAND TO HAND: A HISTORY:B OVERALL:A COMMENTS: Shows extreme potential. Has extreme connections with team mates that may become a problem, especially with death. Very serious, but has shown to be extremely emotional at some points. Has had problems in past with team mates, leading to extreme levels of hatred. Has been locked in isolation twice. NOTE(S): Recommended to check for any signs of AD-HD. Keep under check and mental screen if any team mate passes. Pre War Early Life Peter, when younger, had a reasonably good life. He was born on Reach, in a large town of around 7000 people. He lived in a comfortable middle class family with his Mother and Father, and he was an only child. His optimistic personality came from his mother, but his father was not the best. Drinking and Depression had slowly been tearing him, and the family apart. Peters mother tried to keep a happy smile whenever she saw Peter, but Peter saw through this and realized what was going on. He slowly started being depressed, and problems at school were of no help either. Although he had reasonable grades, he was constantly bullied, developing him a very serious personality, even though he was very optimistic. Even though he was bullied, he developed extremely good social skills with what friends he had. His best friend died from being stabbed while in a fight, and this sent Peter into a great depression, hence the reason why he has extremely large emotional problems today. When reaching when he was going to be conscripted, he had attempted suicide multiple times, but was always stopped by his mother. He lived in bad conditions until he was conscripted. Conscription and Training After falling asleep, he was replaced by a flash clone and transported to a pelican, which then flew him to a ONI Spartan Training Centre. He was drugged in this process to avoid any noise. When he was awoken, he entered a fit and clawed out an ONI Officer eye, earning him a bad reputation with his trainers. Throughout his first days, he worked with other Spartans very well and developed amazing skills, specifically, his speed. Through out this he was also bullied by the Officer who had his eye clawed out and his colleagues. This lead to many fights, and then beatings, setting Peter back. For several days, he did not take any notice of the other 33 recruits. The first few days had been easy, touring the facility and getting used to things. He had patched up his bruises and was ready to start his first training exercise. But then the real thing started.Training for Peter was harsh, and it closely resembled that which was undergone by the original Spartan I candidates. Peter was just as unprepared as the other new recruits for the rigors of becoming a SPARTAN, but was excited. During the first day, he was put into a group of 5 candidates who would become his teammates throughout training; SPARTAN-128 Anita, SPARTAN-329 Will, SPARTAN-379 Cho, and SPARTAN-162 Jackson. His first exercise with them was the infamous bell and pole drill, and like many other early SPARTANs, it was here that he learned what true teamwork was. Peter excelled during his training. His childhood troubles were now a memory, and the officers had stopped bullying him. He quickly rose to the top of the program. He found and honed and amazing speed and leadership ability, and he became the leader of the squad he had been put in. This was Indigo Sqaud. The team mates quickly grew to calling it "Indi" for short. During training, he forged bonds and considered his team mates as brothers and sisters. They became a family, and for the first time in his life, he was truly happy. Indi Team excelled, and grew more and more skilled with each passing week, honing themselves into true SPARTANs. They underwent exercises that had become sort of rituals--drills that the first class of SPARTANs had pioneered which the Class IIs repeated, such as the wilderness drill and the repeated drillings against a marine company (though this was a different company, naturally). Peter and his teammates learned about many of the tactics of warfare, and were even introduced briefly to the strategies employed by the space and air forces, and Indi Team took a great deal of interest in both. Indi Team began vying for the lead amongst the Spartan IIs, neck and neck with teams like Hotel and Bravo. They pushed themselves harder and harder to overcome all of their opponents, until they were among the best of the best. During the final honors ceremony, Indi Team was one of the top three competitors, and came in second. However, unknown to Peter and the rest of Indi Team, this 10-11 years of training would soon come to an end, and for one of them, this would be deadly... Augmentation and Deployment In 2547, after 10 years of intense training Spartan IIs underwent the traditional SPARTAN test--augmentation. The augmentation procedures were the standard SPARTAN stock--enhanced vision, muscle mass, bone density, and reflexes. Unfortunately, they were also of the same stock in the casualties. During augmentation, approximately 40% of the candidates died or were crippled--averaging two per team. In Peter’s squad, SPARTAN-348 Jackson did not succeed--Jackson was killed from having his bones crushed within him and him practically melting. Peter saw this as his own fault and his depression soon came back. For several weeks of the Spartans recovering, he was being considered to be pulled out of the program. His team mates eventually convinced him to move on, and he did and turned back to his optimistic ways. He also avoided the being "terminated" from the program, and he joined the rest of his team mates. After recovering, it was time for the individual Spartan II teams to bid each other farewell. They were set to deploy. Most teams were given orders to deploy by themselves, and for many of the SPARTANs, it would be the last time they would see their fellows again. Indi Team was the third team to receive mission orders, and moved out, as per orders. Operation:QUICK SILVER Operation:QUICK SILVER began on November 8th,2547. Indi team was sent to Ardjent, a UNSC controlled planet after it had became under attack by Covenant forces. The leader of this attack was Elite Kato 'Triesee. As the UNSC realized that a victory was unachievable, they ordered all civilians evacuated, and the UNSC military forces were instructed to hold the line as long as possible and aid in evacuation efforts. The UNSC chose the moons around the planet as their stronghold, and the 4 moons proved useful as a perimeter. With a low amount of resources, Indi team was deployed. They were first sent to stave off an attack from the covenant on the moon "Wonderland". This moon contained several mac cannons useful against oncoming Covenant ships. When they deployed there, Peters plan was to isolate all covenant forces into a crater. 300 Covenant were counted, and up to 40 vehicles were spotted. Indi team lured the covenant near to the craters to begin the attack, and succeeded in getting at least 50 to follow, the rest bordered around the perimeter of the crater. Indi team quickly eliminated the 50, and with 3 hours the rest of the forces had been destroyed. Suddenly, Peter received word that the main moon, Alexandra, was under attack. It had been a ploy to distract the UNSC and Indi team. With Alexandra under full Covenant control, Indi team and a small amount of UNSC forces flew in a battalion of pelicans to the planets surface to stop the covenant from the source. When they reached the planet, they touched down in the city of Arrow. After several minutes of scouting around, they received a distress call from the marines of the 23rd battalion. Indi Team hijacked a Covenant Spirit dropship and headed straight towards the 14th last position. Unfortunately, the 14th had been unable to hold a defensive perimeter around the Zoo which they were in with their limited numbers, and now, were engaged in heavy fighting with the Covenant troops inside the shopping mall. The covenant came in huge waves, and Peter soon realised that they would not be able to hold them off from the shopping mall, and eventually retreated into a small car park. Anita-128 checked her tac-pad and informed Peter that the covenants main base of operations was located several kilometres west. While Will and Cho stuck with the marines, Peter and Anita slipped off in an attempt to breach the main base and kill the Elite general, Kato 'Triesee. Meanwhile, Will and Cho attempted to hold back the covenant. While the covenants forces were thinning, so were theirs. Eventually, they had to retreat and run through alleys and side streets to get away. Cho and Will decided to meet up with Peter and Anita. The rest of the marines hid in buildings. The entrance was heavily guarded, but these two Spartans were experienced. They made light work on the outside and breached the walls into the inside of the Covenant Citadel, with Cho and Will not to far behind. They killed all the covenant in their way, and while taking a breather, met up with Cho, but Will was not there. Cho winked at them and said "oh, don't worry. He's coming..." They worked their way to the top and confronted Kato. It was then revealed to be an ambush as several honour guard elites, complete with energy staves circled Indi team. This must have been Katos personal guard, as they looked much tougher than regular honour guards. Their brilliant red armor was lined with gold and silver, and parts were encrusted with diamonds, rubies and emeralds. Along their head crest was a row of lapis lazuli. Suddenly, the Spirit which they hi-jacked burst through the window of the citadel. Indi team ducked as the honour guards were crushed. The spirit was then ejected from the inside of the citadel, but Kato was nowhere to be seen. "Shit", the team said in almost perfect synchronization. They would get him sooner or later, but for now they needed rest. They boarded the spirit and took off up to the moon under attack. Rest could not come yet, as they used the spirit to reach the moon. UNSC back up had regained most of the control, but some covenant forces still lurked around. These were quickly dispatched of. Eventually, they made their way back to Reach, proud that most of their first mission was a success. On the way back, Peter and Anita locked hands and kissed. Peter was happy, and now he knew for once in his life he had a true family. Operation: Fields of Trust With the team battle-hardened from their first mission, they were seen as experienced enough for another. They were deployed onto Azarth, a human farming planet famous for its high amount of wheat production. The mission involved several main points: *Locate and destroy experimental Super Scarab *Locate Kato 'Triesee and eliminate him. Known to be hidden underneath local wheat farm. *Assist in destroying covenant AA cannon. The team was dropped into a large, rocky field. No signs of farming in recent times could be seen, but the team started their mission. While observing they came across a rogue farmer and several sheep. He was blabbering about a giant alien monster, and he directed Indi team towards them. He eventually came with them after 10 minutes of persuasion as it was to dangerous to travel alone. After 3 hours of walking, they came across the construction site of the Scarab. It was guarded by many covenant forces. After several hours of fighting, they breached the Scarab and set a bomb within it, destroying the scarab. Several of the farmers sheep were lost in the fight, but provided as a meal that night as they camped underneath a tree. Around 4:00 a.m. a distressed marine could be heard on the coms, warning of a "demon figure" prowling around the fields. He said that he had seen it 10 minutes ago, watching him and then sprinted to Indi teams location. They began taking watch, but in the end they all fell asleep. In the morning, the farmer or his sheep were nowhere to be seen. They followed a blood trail and found them, all dead. A figure, tall as an Elite but with wings was looking down at the dead bodies, and then it turned around. It was no Elite, it was a Spartan. Indi team had a rogue Spartan on their hands, and tried to eliminate it, but it managed to fly away. They then focused their mission back to Kato. The team entered the tunnels close to the wheat farm, sneaking through defences and past covenant forces and reaching Kato's location. While the rest of the team battled Covenant forces, Peter fought Kato. Kato was on the ground after 5 minutes, with Peter about to kill him, but Spartan-329 Will knocked him out of the way, and killed Kato instead. A verbal argument started, and they started fighting until Willow and Anita broke it up. Anita pulled Will away, which agitated Peter, making him ask, "Why are you taking his side?" as she shook her head and took him away. Later on, while they were in a camp, they talked. The following Transcript can be read below: Anita: I have always tried to keep you two away from each other, I always knew their would be competitiveness. You are both males, and you want to be dominant. There was always jealousy, you just didn't act on it until now. Peter: So who's side are you on, Ani? We are in a relationship. I would always take your side, you know that. Anita: Peter, I honestly didn't expect you to stoop this low. Its petty. You know I love you and not Will, but I can't side with anyone. It will make matters worse. Goodnight. Peter and Anita both went to bed, ready to Assist in destroying the Covenant AA cannon. In the morning, they split into two teams, which were Peter and Will and Cho and Anita. Cho and Anita would destroy the AA Cannon while Peter and Will would go on and try and find the rogue "angel" Spartan. Will and Peter's tension continued to rise while they were hunting for the angel, and eventually boiled down into a fight. Will came out on the winning end while Peter was left on the ground. Suddenly, the angel swooped down, and the pair had to work together to kill it. They damaged it, and it attempted to fly off, but was shot out of the air by Peter. Cho and Anita, allied by 2 Scorpion Tanks and 3 Marine squads eventually took out the AA cannon, allowing Farming ships to bring in resources to and from. On the way back to the Command Center, Anita, instead on sitting with Peter, sat with Will, making him angry. He decided to sit right next to Cho. Anita noticed this. The trust between Peter and Anita was failing, and they knew something, maybe good or bad, would happen in their next mission.. OPERATION:EXTINCTION EVENT New Haven Wars Rogue Equipment -- MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V -- MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Oceanic